Losing Streak
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Noelle is just plain bored with everyday life! Luckily for her, things start picking up when a slave caravan from the west comes through Konoha village. Possible ShikaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Me: Gee, haven't updated in so long... :) Sorry about all that. I hope you enjoy this story, though. I'll update when I come back from vacation (Sunday) then I shall wait until my laptop is fixed before making regulare updates.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next ones will be more fun, this is just for Intro... :) A prequel, if you will.

Thanks for reading! --Bonita

"Team, I've decided to withhold you from this year's Chunin exams," Ginta Kohiko, leader of team 17 said, all in one breath, so as to get it over with.

"What? Why? Sensei, this isn't fair," Poi Laan said to her sensei, exasperated and in total disbelief. Her murky brown eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"We've trained so hard for this Sensei," Koi Laan added, frowning with his twin.

"I know, but- it's just that- you see-" Kohiko-Sensei stuttered, reminding himself for what seemed like the millionth time that he should have listened to his mother's advice and never signed up to be a teacher, "I've been looking at the competition for this year, and I just don't think it would be very smart to put you up against these guys,"

"I understand," Noelle Yokobue said, finally looking up from the manga she had been reading, "I don't really want to die, so I understand."

"Noelle! How could you?" Poi shouted, looking half out of her mind. Her short brown hair was sticking out at mysterious angles, just like her brothers, and her eyes were wide in shock.

"I've already stated how; I. Don't. Want. To. Die. Could it really get much simpler, Poi?" Noelle replied, turning the page in her manga.

"Poi, don't take it out on Noelle." Koi said, smiling a little. "It's not her fault,"

"That's right, it's Sensei's fault!" Poi replied, her frown growing.

"Alright, alright." Kohiko-Sensei interrupted, "Enough. The decision is made, and I am not going to retract it. I do not think that you guys are ready for this and there is nothing you can do about it. Okay? Okay."

"Okay," Noelle said, flipping another page.

"Traitor," Poi muttered.

Noelle's green eyes flashed in mirth and a smile flashed across her face. Koi grinned a little and hit his sister playfully in the head. The four of them stood up and their sensei scratched the back of his head in annoyance. Kohiko-Sensei stood at nearly six feet, towering above Poi and Noelle, but merely a few inches taller than the steadily growing Koi. Their sensei's eyes were grey and piercing, and his winsome face had myriad scars wrapping around his head and ending where his long black hair grew.

Noelle was only five foot five inches, with pale blonde hair that fell lightly upon her shoulders. She had a small face with a light sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and could only be described as average. Sure, she was pretty, but not the kind of pretty construction workers whistle at. She was more like the girl-next-door, except that she was a ninja- unlike most girls-next-door. Noelle could be found wearing a large green shirt that hung down off of her left shoulder, revealing a chain male undershirt. Her shirt had a great white stripe across the chest with the Konoha Village symbol blazoned across it. The sleeves hung down to her elbows, with white racing stripes down the sides. She wore khaki shorts and no shoes, as was her tradition. By her waist was her infamous flute, and around her neck was a small ocarina, both of which she had been taught to play by her grandfather. Her ninja headband was tied tightly around her arm.

Poi and Koi had short, round faces and mahogany coloured hair. Their noses were thin, and Poi's was a little up-turned, and their features were rather exaggerated. The twins could be found wearing kimono-esque tops (Poi's magenta with a pink obi and Koi's sapphire with a sky-blue obi) and martial artist's pants. Koi's headband was across his forehead while Poi's was hung around her neck.

"Yep," Noelle said, closing her book, "That's me."

Noelle's spindly fingers held onto her book tightly as she thought about skipping practice lessons again. There wasn't any point to the repetitive training, as they had to wait another year or so for the Chunin exams to come again. What was she gonna learn today that she couldn't learn tomorrow?

"Right, so," Noelle said, flipping her hair off her shoulder, "I have so much crap to do- I promised my mom I'd help Sana with her homework, and I told that lady with the flower shop I'd help keep shop and stuff while her daughter was training and all that-"

"You're not leaving during practice, Noelle," Kohiko-Sensei said angrily.

"But I've got so much to do," Noelle said, hardly even trying anymore, "My ant farm has been left unattended for the past thirty minutes- what if they all die?"

"Noelle, the reason that we are not going to the exams is you," Poi said pointedly, "You're so lame and lazy!"

"Oh, well, I do so would like to stay, but as I said, my ant farm awaits." Noelle said, grinning, albeit a tad forcibly.

"Noelle, I'd very much like it if you stayed today," Kohiko-Sensei said, knowing that no matter how much he tried to make her stay, she'd just leave anyways.

"Well, what are we learning today? If we're doing drills there is so much more I could be doing with my life. I could be learning how to play chess, or make illegal drug deals in the back alleys, or learn how to professionally play poker- you know, worthwhile things."

Koi laughed and Poi elbowed him in the side- hard. Koi stopped laughing then.

"Drills are the foundations for everything, Noelle, and I wish you could appreciate that," Kohiko-Sensei replied.

"Drills? Ooh, so sorry. Be back when we get a mission," Noelle said, smiling, "Gonna go do some stuff."

"Noelle! Wait! Come back, please!" Kohiko-Sensei shouted after her as she jumped through the trees and back towards the village.

"I will, when we get a mission. No, I recall that statement- when we get a good mission, sensei. Not another 'missing cat' or 'do the laundry' mission," Noelle called back, stopping, then continuing on her way.

Poor Noelle! She is always so bored! She is my character on Gaia for most of my Naruto guilds... Well, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

If you do decide to review, I'm curious to know how you feel about pairings? I have an idea in my head, which shall be revealed later, but who would you like her paired with and who would you HATE her paired with? Also, side pairings.

Thanks again! Bonita


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. I'm back with chapter two after- what? A bajillion months? I apolagize, anyone who actually reads this. :) Golly I'm tired...**

Kohiko-Sensei sighed and again, wondered why he didn't listen to his mother. Frowning he turned to his other students, who were angrily glaring at him (well, at least Poi was).

"Alright, we're going to practice our tree climbing again. No hands, remember." Kohiko-Sensei said.

"Sensei! We just did that last week!" Poi complained loudly.

"Can't we practice something else, Sensei?" Koi asked.

"No, you two really need the practice with this one, especially. We can't start walking on water until we master the tree climbing. And Noelle was the only one to master this last week, despite how much work you two put into it," their sensei said.

"Damn it, Noelle!" Poi said loudly.

"It's not her fault, Poi," Koi said, grinning and walking over to a tree. He quickly began to focus his chakra, ready to start working since he had no other choice.

Poi frowned and watched her twin. Focusing her eyes, she saw his chakra flow through his body and into his feet. Koi's chakra was a turquoise-y green, shining and glimmering as he focused.

Poi closed her eyes and focused her own, flowery pink chakra and began to practice walking up trees.

"Ugh," Noelle growled, slamming her front door open, "I hate practice,"

"Home so soon, sweetie?" Noelle heard her mother say, from the kitchen, Noelle supposed.

"Yeah," Noelle gruffly replied.

"So, did you make it into this year's Chunin exams?" her father called from the living room.

Noelle glared at the wall, willing her immense anger to infiltrate the wood and enter the living room, and then take physical form and beat up her father. Noelle stomped up to her room, making sure to step extra hard as she reached the extra-squeaky step. A head popped out of one of the five rooms upstairs, his silver hair falling raggedly over his shoulders.

"What the hell, Noelle! Take a frickin' chill pill, whydoncha?" Sano asked, golden eyes gazing at her, obviously annoyed.

"Shut up, Tumor-Face!" Noelle said, referring to the angry zit flaring at the top of his head.

Sano slapped a hand onto his forehead as his eyes narrowed. "You are so lucky."

"Ooh, yeah, so lucky you only use your super-powers for good," Noelle said, waving her hands around.

"Noelle," came a voice from the room next door, "Please calm yourself. Your anger is interrupting my meditation,"

Noelle quirked an eyebrow as she passed by her sister, Shayne's, room. "Freak," she muttered as she stepped into her own room.

"I heard that," Shayne replied, smiling only slightly, and opening one large blue eye.

"I take it she didn't make it, _again_." Sano said, raising an eyebrow at his sister as he rolled his chair over to Shayne's room.

"I suppose," Shayne answered, closing her eyes once more and resuming her meditation.

Sano grunted and rolled back into his own room to resume studying.

Noelle angrily growled once more and walked over to her bed. Upon reaching said bed, she flopped down backwards and lay there, staring up at her multicolored ceiling. She had started to paint it when she was bored, and it never actually got finished. Mostly, she ended up painting over what was already finished, leaving random white patches all over the ceiling.

Sitting up, Noelle looked into the silver cage hanging near the window. Two small parakeets flittered and squeaked at their mistress's emanating annoyance. Noelle tilted her head sideways as she walked over to her pets. Smiling slightly, Noelle reached her hand between two slim bars. One parakeet gently nibbled on her finger, and Noelle couldn't help but to giggle.

"Ah, my lovelies, my pretties, my babies," Noelle cooed through the bars. She whistled in a low pitch and the birds happily complied with a gleeful note.

"Some may say you're crazy, about those birds," Shayne said, leaning against Noelle's doorframe. "Didn't make it, huh?"

"Need you ask, sister?" Noelle grimaced, good mood fading.

Shayne grinned a little, "Right, right. Why are you so angry this time? You usually brush it off."

"Poi nags me more than Mom, and- well, all in all, my team members are total freaks-" Noelle paused and grinned as well, "Worse than you, even!"

"Now, now, let's not call names." Shayne replied, waggling her finger.

"Don't mommy your mommy, as the saying goes," Noelle answered her younger sister.

"Yeah, so," Shayne turned to leave, "Could you go run an errand for me?"

"Must I?" Noelle whined.

"Yeah," Shayne said, "I'll help you with your chakra control if you go get these things for me,"

"Fine." Noelle said with minute hesitation, "As long as it's not herb picking."

"Ah, you lucked out," Shayne laughed, "I asked Sano to do that for me yesterday."

Noelle gave her parakeets a treat each before turning back to her sister, "Great. Where's my list?"

**Introducion Noelle Yokobue's family! Sano, Shayne and there's another sister who shows up next chapter. There's some fun stuff coming up next chapter, and I don't feel like sleeping quite yet, so it might be up sooner. Or later. You know, whatever. I'm a lady- I follow my whims!**

**Thanks for reading- ciao, dahlings!**


End file.
